createsuperherofandomcom-20200214-history
Yurei Sentai Goracer
Yurei = ghost, this is an idea in my mind when I try to make a new Sentai series based on racing car theme. However, I don't know how store the cars and where they can do racing, then I got an idea in imagine world, but Goonger has taken the idea. Finally, I got this idea when I watch Kamen Rider Ghost, so I create the racing router in darkness dimension, and the rangers have already died. In other means, they were given the second life to fight against evil. Furthermore, this is a series I create not to fight the evil to save the world, but they more likely to do revenge. Once again, I don't own any copyright to Sentai. 1. Background Story Burnpire, an immortal kingdom rises to surface to cause disaster in order to rule the world. They are well-known as bosozoku / violent running gang. They act like God to make people believe in them. The people who becomes their follower are supposedly lose their mind, and they will do anything evil for their glory. Otherwise, if the people won't listen to their order, they will suffer in pain, and they will slowly die. However, there is a betrayal in the kingdom, Daisuke. He wants to fight against his own master. Finally, he forms a group using the immortal car spirit, called Goracer. He also found another 4 victims that Burnpire have caused them in suffer and died. However, not all the people could enter the dimension. The rangers who have entered the dimension are supposedly destiny to fight evil. In the other means, they were given the second life. Even they died, they could connect to real world, even the other can't see them. The same thing happens to Burnpire. If they found the follower is good, skillful or else, they will capture them to promote them as the fighter, general or the other position. ** 2. Rangers 1. Racer 1-gou Name: Daisuke Yamamoto (25 years old when he died) The founder father of Goracer. He was a follower of Burnpire too. When he was 9 years old, his parents and his elder brother were killed. The murderers are supposedly Burnpire. Later, Daisuke was taken to join the Burnpire. Daisuke has become skillful to repair a car and do racing. One day, when he was 25 years old, he joins a racing fight against another followers who caused them in trouble with police. In that racing, Daisuke's car runs out of road and knocks a petrol station. The accident causes his car blowing up. Daisuke is also die here. When he died, Daisuke was captured by Burnpire. Actually, Kaizer wanted to promote him as the fighter of Burnpire. However, Daisuke pretends to be kind with Kaizer, but actually he is still holding the revenge to Burnpire. After some years he joins the team, he finally found the technology and skill to design spirited racing car and super power for fighting. He finally found a way to leave Burnpire and revenges to them. He also found another 4 victims of Burnpire to join him. However, Daisuke keeps his identity to the others, until one day, a knight from Burnpire, Hiroshi, tries to destroy the team. When his teammates found his true identity, they feel themselves has been used. It also causes the team split for a while. Daisuke thinks there is no way to bring the friendship back, so he lets them go and keeps clear the revenge by himself. However, see how Daisuke fights Burnpire, his teammates decide to help him once again at last. -- 2. Racer 2-gou Name: Shouji Sakurada (28 years old when he died) He was a police. He was killed by Burnpire when he tried to capture their followers. One day, there was a murder. But his chief ordered the team to stop investigation. However, Shouji wouldn't give up. In the fact, the chief was one of the Burnpire, and he was the headmaster of that case. In order to protect himself, he set another murder to trap Shouji. In that case, Shouji was suspected as the murder. When the other tried to capture him, Shouji caught a police woman as a custody in order to run away. But unfortunately, another police shot him from backside and caused Shouji died. However, Daisuke found him. Daisuke asks him to join Goracer. Daisuke persuades him for the revenge and investigates the truth behind the 2 murder cases. Finally, Shouji joins the team. In the team, he is less word and be more wise. When he knows the information that his chief is one of Burnpire and has been captured, he stops to find the truth behind the murder, because he realizes there is no return point anymore. -- 3. Racer 3-gou Name: Reina Sakuragi (22 years when she died) Reina's family was killed by Burnpire too. However, Reina didn't join Burnpire, but she was adopted by her father's sister. However, she wasn't treated well. When she was 14 years old, she quit from school and joined a gangster. In the fact, she still holds the revenge to Burnpire. When she joined the gangster, there was a girl become her best friend, Keiko. Keiko treated her well, taught her karate and car racing. They were close like siblings. When she was 22 years old, she finally found the murder who had killed her family. She wanted to kill the murder. Reina had also already known well about the murder, he was a headmaster of a Burnpire gang, Gorou. She got a chance to attack his camp one day. But Keiko also wanted to help her. Finally, the two have come to the camp where the Gorou and his gang lived. Unfortunately, when they just reached the camp, they were surrounded by over 20 people. However, Reina hardly fought them and just the time she could kill Gorou, she was beaten by Keiko. Actually, Keiko was one of the gang and she was the one informed Gorou what Reina had actually planned. Then, Gorou captured Reina and locked her in a sewer. Then, Gorou opened the water to sink Reina. At last, Reina died. At the first time Daisuke found her, she refuses to join the Goracer. She tries to revenge by herself. However, when she reaches the battle field, 4 bikers ride motorcycle and captures her using chains. Reina is taken to a store room. But fortunately, Daisuke and Shouji reaches her in time. Finally, Reina joins them. She actually doesn't believe to anyone, especially another girl teammate, Mika. But after she feels the other's concern, she becomes more cheerful. Even she is less word, but she is reckless. Her feet are strong. -- 4. Racer 4-gou Name: Takeshi Inamori (30 years when he died) He is emotional, strong and reckless. He runs a small business of grocery store. He also has a 25 years younger sister. Their parents died in a car accident when he was 8 years old. Then he quit his school and started to help his neighbour in their grocery store to keep his sister school. When his boss died, he passed the shop to him. One day, he found his sister was killed by the follower of Burnpire. After an investigation, he found that the person who killed his sister was tried to chase her, but she refused. Takeshi was going to mad and killed the boy. But unfortunately, behind him was a gang with over 50 people. At last, Takeshi was beaten and caused his death. At the first time he joined Goracer, he thought his sister might enters the dimension too, but actually not. He feels disappointed to it. So, when he found Mika, he treats her like his own sister. -- 5. Racer 5-gou Name: Mika Suenaga (15 years old when she died) She is a student. She met school bullying in her school. She is also a victim of that bullying. Behind the bullying, there are the followers of Burnpire. One day, Mika found 3 girls, who are the classmates of her do bullying to the others. Mika learnt kungfu before, so she fought them. The girls felt ashamed like that, they swore to take a revenge. Then, the 3 girls captured Mika. Mika was later kidnapped one day when she was on the way home after school. They tied her using nylon ropes on her body and hands, and another rope to tie her feet together. She was locked in a small room of a discarded building in the jungle. The girls revealed themselves to her and asked her to enjoy her life there. They would give her some water, but no food. Mika couldn't get out from the room, until some days later, the door was opened. The girls may not locked the door well. But that is not a good chance for Mika to escape. Her feet were tied together, so she had to jump slowly out from the room, but she just found that she was in the 2nd floor. When she tried to jump down the stairs, she fell down and knocked her head. She died at the same time. Daisuke and the team found her in bondage by Burnpire people. They confuse how she enters the dimension in school uniform. But Mika has lost her memory, it may be caused when she fell down and knocked her head. However, Daisuke wants to complete the team, so he asks her to join the team. Mika remembers what happen after many episodes. Mika has parents and an elder brother. After she remembers them, she tries to find them, but they can't see her. She just stands a side to watch them. In the team, she is cheerful and thoughtful. Takeshi treats her like his own younger sister, and she also makes a perfect partner to Reina. ** 3. Mecha 1. 4-wheel Striker Racing car mecha belong to the rangers. There are 5 of them. When they join together, it performs Goracer Megazord. The cars is: * Flaming Dragon, belongs to Racer 1-gou * Lightning Panther, belongs to Racer 2-gou * Cyclon Phoenix, belongs to Racer 3-gou * Stone Bully, belongs to Racer 4-gou * Tsunami Shark, belongs to Racer 5-gou